A mad, mad world
by x Wacky Fairyx
Summary: This is kinda a private thing but you can read it if you want, but you wont know who we are. This is totally insane with a few characters from seussical, please dont hit me if you dont like it. x Emily/Emmi x
1. Part 1

**Ok, just to say, my friends and I (oooh get me) have come up with this story together and it has a lot of references to my friends….in fact they are the main characters. There is Chloe, Elspeth, Izzy, Ismay, Elysia, me, maybe some othere people….. oh yes, prepare for madness **

_Chloe fiercly snatches purse from Elspeth_

Chloe: (Holding her purse. To Elspeth) Give me back my purse!!

_they both stop and look around, then burst out laughing_.

Chloe&Elspeth: Hahahahahahahahahaahhaha

Chloe&Elspeth: coughcoughcoughcoughcoughcoughcough.

Chloe&Elspeth: HahaCoughHahaCoughHahaCough. Heeeeee

_Then they all break into "We're all in this together!" from high school musical and they all prance around the tables and everyone joins in._

All: Wildcats, everywhere! Put your hands up in the air!!!!

_Miss Roe comes and joins in and she goes crowd surfing then everyone suddenly goes into a pyramid formation wid Emily at the top, belly dancing._

_Then Chloe and Elspeth and Izzy and Ismay (and ect.) all push her off to make way for the Cat in the hat who starts belly dancing instead, as all of us begin to perform an Indian song called the Little Indian Froggy._

End of Part one.

Watch out for part 2! Coming soon!


	2. Part 2

ok. so when we left it, we were in a pyramid singing about a little indian froggy with the cat in the hat belly dancing. so...here is part 2!!

_the cat in the hat jumps off the pyramid _

CITH**(cat in the hat**): & now, we shall eat a big box of chocolates!!!

_a box of chocolates magically appears_

Izzy (popping up randomly): i cant eat that! the tree religion forbids it!

Elli, coco & emmi: we cant either! its against the wickersham sister rules!!!

_the wickersham brothers run in_

wick 1: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

wick 2: we are monkeys!

elli, coco, emmi: we know. so are we!

wick 3: then wed better pair up!

elli: bagsy wick 1!

coco: bagsy wick 2!

emmi**(me):** dammit. I've got the short one.

wick 3 (evilly in a deep voice): now there is no escape...

_emmi runs away_

wick 3: except that...

_he starts to cry _

wick 1: u offended him! now u must dieeee! BIRDIES!

_the birds run in and evry1 surrounds coco & elli_

coco & elli: what did we do?

wick 2: absolutely nothing. mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

to be continued...


	3. Part 3

_everyone looks down on coco and elli very menacingly, with red eyes and evil grins...._ _then suddenley, coco and elli produce guns from their pockets, and stand up and creep around everybody somehow without anyone noticing. the mission impossible theme tune plays._

_They stop by the stairs, not noticing Miss Roe__**(a teacher at our school) **__looming behind them...._

Coco: All clear, guys!

Elli: Go, go, go!!

_Izzy and Emsy pop up and begin to swing like tarzans across the roof. They knock Miss Roe over, who goes red._

Miss Roe: Well, there goes mister penguin, then. Bye-bye.. See you next time, children.....

_Izzy, Coco, Emsy and Elli roughly grab her by the arms and legs, lifting her up like a strecher._

Coco: Yes, you'll do. Wikersham 2!! Get here!

Wickersham 2: Of course, my ladybird.

Coco: I AM NOT A LADYBIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_She wacks him over the head, a fatal blow.. He falls to the floor, then reaches out an arm dramatically._

Wickersham 2 (last words): Remember guys, KEEP BELLYDANCING!!!!

_Everyone begins to belly dance again, to Baa Baa Black sheep, including Emsy._

Izzy: Wait, no!! Emsy's been taken over by the belly dancing bug!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elli: I am a LADYBIRD. Not Coco. LAAAADYYYYYBIIRDD!!!!!!!!! LADYYYYY. BIIIIIIIIRD. BIRD. i AM A BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coco: Quick, get her on the strecher. It appears she's caught stage two of the belly-dancing bug. We must do something, or she'll die!!!!!!!!!

To be continued........................ (dun dun dun)


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

_Izzy and Ismay lift Emsy up onto the miss Roe stretcher_

Izzy:(stage whisper) Ismay, what do you get when you cross a chicken to another chicken?

Ismay: (stage whisper) I don't know?

Izzy:(yells) 2 chickens

_Ismay lets go of belly dancing Emsy and starts laughing so hard that she falls over. She then starts break dancing and every1-Yes even the dead wick 2(hu has cum back as a ghost) and Emsy..hu has stopped belly dancing - come round ismay in a circle doing the head dig thingy whilst clapping their hands and chanting "Go Fishy, Go fishy, oh yeah, go fishy, go fishy"_

_whilst this is happening the dead wick 2 steps forward in his ghost form and chants/sings: "You keep dancing, you keep dancing, oh yeah, oh yea, boo yeah! Step on those feet and jump 2 the beat. He then starts break dancing with ismay, doing levely stuff. Chloe steps into the circle holding a rolling pin and hitting it agaisnt her hand._

Chloe:You were meant 2 be dead... I killed you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DW2: Well im not completly dead

Chloe: You goin' down buddie boy

_DW2 runs of stage and chloe follows flailing the rolling pin above her head and screaming a war cry._

_Elspeth starts humming the hollyoaks theme tune then goes out into a full blown song about hollyoaks_

_Emsy starts playing an imaginary piano but music is blaring out. Everyone else is walking around pretending to zombies and walking into each other._

Emsy: NOW FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........Ahem ur meant 2 start flying now.

_Emsy is interupted by dave flying above the stage superman style he swoops down and moons to the audience. Then he flys away_

Dave:(screaming) You'll neva catch me, you filthy whore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Chloe comes walking onto the stage in the honey I love you walk and she is dressed up as a slut_

Chloe: Come back Dave-y, you know you want me

Dave: No i dont

Chloe:Oh.....ok....I'm just gonna go and change

_chloe turns into horse and gallops of the stage_

Dave: Now i can truly b with my love

_He swoops down and picks up a packet of cheese puffs and waltz music starts and he starts slow dancing. Elspeth looks very pissed off. She grabs Gary and Starts flying too._

Izzy: (screaming) I can do that 2 you know!!!!!!!!!

_Izzy swirls and takes out a wand_

Izzy: Ka-put

_Everyone is magically transported to a History lesson (every1 being Me, Elspeth, Chloe, Izzy and Ismay). There is also a donkey and the 2 young wick bros evn if 1 of them is dead._

Mrs V:(scottish accent) Now girls, you all have poor presentation so well are all going to learn to do this..............

_She gets up on a table and starts can-can dancing. Ismay gets up and pushes her off_

Ismay: Mine

_She starts doing a leprechaun dance and suddenly the class room is fills with people dressed in brights leotards and swirly things. They start swirlling around every1 is hypnotised_

Izzy: Pretty colours

Emsy: Ooh look at the donkey. What is he wearing.

_Suddenly she is standing on a catwalk reading a letter from the prime minister. The voice of the prime minister is reading the letter (like they do in films) every1 -except ismay hu is still dancing in the background- is looking for the source of the noise._

Izzy: I have found the source of the mystireous talky noise.

_She starts 2 creep around singing the pink pantha theme tune. She dreeps up to The Cat in the hat(he just magically apeared) and sniffs him. She runs away cackling_


	5. Part 5

part 5

_the cat in the hat does a war cry and runs after izzy brandishing an iron rod_

CITH: now u die, isobel grint!

izzy: how do u no my name?

CITH: im a psycho!

izzy: so am i!

_they run towards each other and hug. meanwhile elspeth shuffles up 2 gary/wick 1_

elspeth (singing): love is in the air...doodoo doo doodoodoo

gary/wick 1: um...ok

_he gets up on the table and does a tapdance. then dave/wick 2 flies over them_

dave/wick2: u'll never catch me! im fly-y man!

_he falls and runs out of the classroom. then izzy & ismay follow him_

ismay: dave, i love u!!!

elspeth: shut up ismay!

_they start fighting & evry1 surrounds them chanting "fight, fight, fight, fight!" even dave/wick2 flies back in to watch. then mrs v gets up_

mrs v: girls, this is not good. every one of u must jump out of the window

all: screw u, mrs v

_they break into a song about how awful mrs v is_

mrs v: how could u say that, girls? its just apalling

_the wicks lift her up and spin her round a few times_

every1: goodbye, mrs v!

_she magically disappears_

CITH: now its time for mine & izzys wedding!

_izzy somehow changes into a pink wedding dress & screams:_

izzy: I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_a cow walks into the room wearing a red jumper and throws flies at them_

cow: mooooooooooo

all: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! what do we do now?

end of part 5 dun dun dun


	6. Part 6

**PART 6!!!!!!! **

**cow: i am mrs v, and i secretly am a SHAPESHIFTER! and izzy, u cant marry cat, because it is INSEST!**

_mrs v points dramatically to izzy_

**CITH: thats right izzy. I AM YOUR FATHER. ***_darth-vadery voice*_

**izzy: oh. that must be where i get my extreme psyconess from!**

**ismay: oh and elspeth -**

**elspeth: yes?**

**ismay: I AM YOUR FATHER TOO! as in, i am the wizard of oz, so i am your father because you are playing the wicked witch -**

**izzy: yeah, yeah, we get the idea. but how are you my father, cat?**

**CITH: there was a mix up in the hospital.**

**izzy: oh, ok. but where is the real izzy?**

**CITH: she is standing right next to you.**

_que eastenders theme-tume._

_ismay starts laughing hysterically._

**W1: what me?**

**W2: no, me you idiot!**

_the leap onto eachother a cloud of dust lies around them, like in cartoons. ismay starts laughing harder and falls onto the floor - again. she starts breakdancing again. W2 joins in and leaves W1 fighting himself._


	7. Part 7last part so far

part 7

_the wicks stand up & lift up ismay_

ismay: put me down or i kill u many times

w1: hahahahahahahahahaha! i am almighty & i live...UNDER THE SEA!!

_under the sea plays & water appears & starts swirling round them all. fishes are there too._

emmi: i like it here. hey, lets take a dip in the stwabewwy wiver!!!!!

_cricket noises start & evry1 looks blank_

w2: get off the stage!!!

_evry1 boos. emmi starts 2 cry._

emmi: i h8 u all!

_emmi flies away. then elspeth announces proudly:_

elspeth: i hav chicken fleas!

_more cricket noises & blankness_

w2: get off the stage!!

_exactly the same thing happens as happend wid emmi. then chloe says_

chloe: lalala im a magic tree

_the cricket-get-off-the-stage-fly-away thing happens again. then evry1 stands there & shrugs each other._

izzy: so, cat, how about that wedding?

_but hes not there so she marries w2 instead. just before she says i do elspeth flies back in._

elspeth: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! u suck, izzy! u suck!

w2: get off the stage!

w1: damn right!

izzy: im sorry, but dave is the love of my life, so...I DO!

_they kiss. elspeth flies up & stands on their heads, screaming. then chloe pops up & says_

chloe: elspeth, all is not lost! u can marry me instead!

_she shapeshifts in2 dave. but elspeth slaps her & they go in2 a massive bitchfight. ismay goes into hysterics yet again & starts breakdancing yet again. this time evry1 ignores her so she says_

ismay: oi, idiots! pay attention to MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

What will happen

_DUNDUNDUN_


End file.
